Decisions
by longlostnite
Summary: Henry and Mike decide to be pro-active about their relationship with Vicki.
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions**

Pacing back and forth in Vicki's office, Henry and Mike crossed paths again and again. They'd meet, glance up and, depending on the mood they were in at that second, would snarl, smirk, or raise an eyebrow.

It had taken almost all night last night and a couple of bottles of tequila, but they'd hammered out an agreement between them, a 'gentlemen's agreement' according to Henry. Mike had his doubts. Not just about the agreement, but about whether Vicki was going to let them live after she heard it.

Henry stopped in his tracks, "she's here." Mike visibly paled, "oh, God." He stared at the vampire and whispered. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Not really," he whispered back, "but the alternative is continued underlying tension between the three of us, and that's got to stop. It's bad for my. Digestion."

"Great. We're going to commit double suicide so your delicate tummy won't be upset while you're munching on dinner."

"And because you're tired of it as well, detective. We have to face it. We both want her, she can't make a decision, so we made it for her. It was the right thing to do."

"What was the right thing to do? It can't be, if you're both hiding in here, whispering." Vicki had entered the office while they were talking and had a look on her face that said _I know you're up to something, so just spill it._

Mike gave Henry a shove forward. They'd decided he would be the one to tell her, since he was immortal. They figured she wouldn't bother killing him, knowing the effort would be futile. They figured the worst thing she'd do is punch him.

Vicki stood staring at the two men as they presented a united front, something that disturbed her on many levels.

"Vicki, Detective Celluci and I have decided that in order to make for a more harmonious working relationship between the three of us, and, as you seem unwilling to make a decision as to whom you wish to be with, in order to stop the constant sniping back and forth between us-

"Henry!" the look on her face said it all. "Get to the point, or shut the hell up. It's been a long day, I need a shower, food, a drink and some clean clothes, not necessarily in that order."

"Very well." He drew himself up into what Vicki called his, 'I'm a prince, don't be rude' posture. "We have decided that from now on, Detective Celluci gets your days, and I get your nights." For some reason, Henry's throat went dry. "There are more details, but that's the gist of it. You no longer have to choose between us, we settled it ourselves. This new schedule begins tomorrow. Any questions?"

Vicki stood there, staring at the two men who were staring back at her, and trying to decide if she was going to laugh, tell them to get out or hurt them. She did nothing they expected. She never did. She just set her jaw, turned around and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, not making any money. Comments are appreciated, but not necessary. I just hope you enjoy reading.

**Decisions Pt 2**

**They stood in silence, listening to the outer door close. (Well, more like slam, but let's not nitpick.)**

**Mike put his hands on his hips and smirked at Henry, "THAT went well. What now, your worship? Wait for her to come back, shoot me and stake you?"**

**Henry turned, a puzzled look fighting for room with a grin on his face. "She never does what you expect her to do, does she? I've never known anyone quite like her, detective. She's fascinating."**

"**She's a royal pain in the ass and I'm not sticking around and wait for her to come back and kick mine. You want to go get a drink?"**

"**I need to feed, so unless you're offering, I'm going to hit a couple of places and go home. Why don't you call me tomorrow evening and we'll plan strategy."**

"**Strategy for what?"**

"**Clearly our decision bothered her. We need to talk about how we're going to handle the aftermath of the hurricane that is Vicki."**

"**I think the only thing we can do is stay out of her way until she calms down."**

"**Perhaps."**

"**I don't like that look, Fitzroy."**

"**What look?" Henry raised his eyebrows.**

"**That look." Mike pointed a finger at him. "The one that says you're thinking about finding her and pushing the whole issue. You know that's not going to work with her."**

"**True. As I said, I'm going to go feed, then go home. Perhaps tomorrow night, she'll be in a little more _receptive_ mood."**

"**Uh huh. Good that you're an optimist. That works for you." **

**Mike grabbed his coat and headed out the door, "I, on the other hand, know she's walking around the city, alternately wondering why we couldn't just go on the way we have been and plotting to kill us both in our sleep."**

"**I have no doubt she's doing something, detective. I just know that there's nothing to be done about it right now." With that, Henry left before Mike could utter a 'yeah, whatever.'**

* * *

**The club was crowded as usual, and as usual, Henry was waved right in. Nose sniffing the air, he smiled and headed towards the fence, seeing immediately what he was looking for, just across the room. A blonde woman wearing jeans and a t shirt, wandering the fence line. Swiftly moving up behind her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "see anything...appetizing?"**

**She turned in his arms, smiling. "I'm looking at what's appetizing. How's Mike?"**

"**He thinks you're out walking around trying to decide how best to kill us."**

"**If I hadn't known it was going to happen, I would be. What made you think this up, Henry?" She cocked an eyebrow. "It's twisted, even for you."**

"**I thought perhaps it would be easier for him to accept us if he at least had some say in the matter. I'll leave it up to you how best to tell him he still won't have your days."**

"**What makes you think he won't?" **

**Henry frowned.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for the comments on the last chapter! I always appreciate it when people take the time to let me know what they think. As usual, I make no money, just have a good time.

Be warned: This one gets a little racy, and I did change the rating.

* * *

At the Club:

Pt 3

"Vicki, we decided…"

"No, Henry. _You_ decided. I didn't agree. You want me to cut off all ties with Mike and I won't do that."

"I never said that!" He stood there and if she didn't know him so well, she would've almost believed him. "I just don't want you sleeping with him anymore and I don't think that's an unreasonable request on my part. I don't fuck my dinner anymore and I expect the same from you."

"I _don't_ sleep with Mike anymore! I haven't slept with him in over a year now!" Vicki decided to do the strategic thing; distract Henry from heading towards what is clearly about to become a rant. She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, yanking him to her. Her mouth almost touching his, she says, "Mike's a good man, but even standing here in the club, in front of all these people, I _so_ want to jump your bones right this second."

"It's my desire to grant your every wish, milady." Henry's arms moved around her and before she could even breathe in, they're in a dark, secluded corner of the club. "Jump me, I'm yours." Vicki took a quick look around, and Henry whispered in her ear, "We're all alone, no one will find us here. I'm yours to do with what you will."

"You might regret that one night."

As he nuzzled her ear, his lips moved as he said, "I doubt it, as long as you keep touching me like that." His hand moved to cover hers, the left on the zipper of his jeans, rubbing roughly, the right unbuckling his belt. She could feel the vibration of his body, the tension of waiting for her to pull him out into the open. Finally, she managed to get the zipper down, and while one hand went inside to claim her prize, the other pushed him back against the wall so she could kiss his open, panting mouth.

Tongues wrap around each other as Vicki cups him in her hand, alternately rubbing, scratching, squeezing while Henry licks her face like a cat. She whispers in his ear, "You're so hard for me, Henry. Tell me what you want to do next." She licks his sideburn and scrapes blunt teeth over his skin. She can feel him throbbing in her hand, and afraid he might come too soon, she squeezes him and whispers, "Not yet, Your Grace. I'm nowhere near done with you. Tell me."

Panting, Henry reaches for the hem of her shirt, but Vicki slaps his hand away. "I didn't say you could touch me yet. Hands off." He quickly moved his hands away and Vicki smiled. She was kind of liking this dominant thing. "Tell me."

Henry leans forward and whispers in her ear, "I want make you scream while I lick you all over until you come. I want my tongue in you as far as it will go and I want to feed from you until my blood hums. Then I want to …" he grabs the hand on his cock and covers it, "take this and have you ride me until I come inside you, again and again. I want this," his other hand grabbed her breast and squeezed and he felt her heart beat speed up, "in my mouth so I can suck on it until you come. If you would allow me milady, I would make you come on a nightly basis, starting now."

"I would allow it, my lord. You may begin."


End file.
